1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device, and more particularly, to a hinge device connecting a fixed portion and a pivoting portion in electric or electronic equipment in order to rotate in a certain direction, which has effects of a simple assembly and an easy maintenance, and can freely adjust a torque transferred to the rotational axle to thus generate a proper frictional force constantly and adjust a rotational angle according to an angle formed by the upper and lower contacting portions of the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general hinge device, a pivoting portion moves with respect to a fixed portion around a hinge portion, in-which a predetermined pivoting movement is generated according to the movement of the pivoting portion. In particular, a hinge device used for an electric appliance applies a frictional force to a rotational axle in most cases by using an engagement force formed by adjusting tightening of washers and a bolt at each end of the rotational axle. In this case, the frictional forces applied to both ends of the rotational axle do not equal, and also an external force should be adjusted and applied to both ends of the rotational axle through a complicated procedure.
Also, a separate stopper bracket and a pivoting bracket should be provided in the rotational axle, in order to determine the rotational angle of the pivoting portion. Further, a connection relationship between the rotational axle and the brackets becomes complicated.
As a result, hinge devices for complementing the above problems have been proposed and are being used. However, it is difficult to correct an initially set pivoting torque and an open frictional force. Also, since the structures of the hinge devices are complicated, effectiveness is not being greatly exhibited.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge device for use in electric or electronic equipment, which has effects of a simple assembly and an easy maintenance, and can freely adjust a torque transferred to a rotational axle to thus generate a proper frictional force constantly and adjust a rotational angle according to an angle formed by the upper and lower contacting portions of the holder.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a hinge device for use in electric or electronic equipment in which a pivoting portion moves with respect to a fixed portion around a hinge portion, to thereby generate a predetermined pivoting movement according to the movement of the pivoting portion, the hinge device comprising: a lower bracket; vertical plates which are vertically and opposingly installed with respect to each other on the central portion of the lower plate, each vertical plate having an inwardly protruding stopper on the upper portion thereof; a rotational axle around the center portion of which a coil spring is wound to support the lower bracket and an upper bracket, and around the axle groove of which a snap ring is fitted, the rotational axle being placed across the upper portions of the vertical plates, wherein part of each end of the rotational axle is cut to form a cutting face; a connection plate placed across the upper portions of the vertical plates, the connection plate having a fixing hole and a fixing unit on each end thereof; a band spring having an engagement unit is fitted into each end of the rotational axle, the engagement unit and washers are fixed by a fixing unit and an adjustment bolt, wherein a band cutting face is formed facing the cutting face of the rotational axle; and the upper bracket having two supporters each of which has a holder including an upper contacting portion and a lower contacting portion which contact the protruding stopper respectively and an axle hole through which the rotational axle is fitted, wherein a plate bearing groove in which a plate bearing is inserted and an adjustment hole through which an adjustment bolt is engaged in the inside of the axle hole.